


Strawberries and Frosting

by lawless



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 14:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawless/pseuds/lawless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo can't withstand Goku with a strawberry in his mouth and frosting smeared all over his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by [the cover](http://img85.imageshack.us/img85/2203/saiyukireloadblast0400.jpg) of the May 2010 issue of _Zero Sum Comic Monthly_ , the magazine in which _Saiyuki Reload Blast_ , the continuation of _Saiyuki_ and _Saiyuki Reload_ , appears, in which Goku is holding a cake celebrating the magazine's eighth anniversary, with the rest of the _Saiyuki_ boys in the background.

Sanzo thought it was a bad idea to entrust holding the cake to celebrate the eighth anniversary of the publication in which the illustrated account of their adventures appeared to Goku, but as usual the idiots in charge didn't listen to him. When he spotted Goku now that their picture had been taken and Goku had carefully placed the plate bearing the cake on the table, he had a strawberry crammed into his mouth and white frosting smeared all over his face. Sanzo shook his head at this confirmation of his cynical assumption.

"Um," Goku said nervously as Sanzo walked toward him. He couldn't say much more than that with a whole strawberry stuffed between his lips. He backed up until he hit the wall with a thud.

"Here, let me help you with that," Sanzo said, smirking. Goku's eyes widened as Sanzo took hold of the tapered end of the strawberry protruding from Goku's mouth. For a few seconds, the strawberry was suspended between them, anchored on both ends by their lips, which were mere centimeters away from each other.

Sanzo bit the end caught between his teeth. Goku stared as Sanzo ate and swallowed the bite he'd taken.

"What's wrong, monkey?" Sanzo asked when he was finished. "Cat got your tongue?"

Goku shook his head. When he remembered that he still held a half-eaten strawberry between his lips, his tongue darted out and swept the rest of the strawberry into his mouth while he blushed underneath the white frosting decorating his cheeks. He ate it, thankful that the strawberry's leaves had been removed before being used to decorate the cake.

Sanzo remained centimeters away from him, still smirking. "Forget something, greedy monkey?" he asked and leaned forward.

Oh gods. Sanzo was _licking_ the icing off his face. Goku felt as though he'd died and gone to heaven as he watched Sanzo's pink tongue dart out and swab his face, removing the sweet, sticky frosting. Sanzo, doing that to him in public?

Sanzo stepped back, licking the last of the frosting off his lips and rubbing the residue from Goku's face with his thumb. "That's better," he said.

Goku fell to the floor, light-headed.

* * *

Goku came to with a start and sat up, his face wet. The half-filled glass in Sanzo's hand suggested that he'd just doused Goku with water, although Goku didn't know why.

Goku rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. "What jus' happened?" he asked.

"You fainted, you idiot," Sanzo said.

"But fortunately you waited until after you'd put the cake down on the table," Hakkai helpfully added. Gojyo looked over Hakkai's shoulder at Goku, concern etched on his face.

Goku noticed that the strawberry he'd held in his mouth was gone. He must have swallowed it, then. Apparently, he'd had the opportunity to chew it; nothing was stuck on its way to his stomach, nor did his throat hurt the way he assumed it would if he had inhaled the strawberry when he fainted.

He rubbed his cheeks, which still had frosting smeared all over them. He began swiping at it, but Sanzo grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Here," he said, and handed him a cloth napkin that he'd dipped in what was left of the water.

"Thanks," Goku said, and began rubbing his face with it, removing the rest of the icing while wondering what had happened. Was his memory of Sanzo stealing half the strawberry from between his lips a dream? Clearly, the part about Sanzo licking the frosting off his face was.

"Next time," Sanzo said, "maybe someone will listen when I tell them that having you hold anything edible is a bad idea." Gojyo chuckled, but stopped when Hakkai looked at him, frowning.

"We're glad you're okay," Hakkai said. "You scared us when you fainted."

"Yeah, where's that prick of a photographer?" Gojyo asked. "He snaps a picture, Goku faints, and he's nowhere to be seen."

"Now, now," Hakkai gently scolded. "I don't think it was the photograph that caused Goku to faint."

"What did, then?" Gojyo asked as the two of them walked away.

Sanzo reached down and helped Goku to his feet. As Goku brushed himself off, Sanzo whispered in his ear, "Tonight. My room," and walked away, leaving Goku to wonder if he'd heard him correctly. He would have wondered less, however, if he'd heard Sanzo tell Hakkai to add strawberries and frosting to the list of supplies to be purchased that day.


End file.
